The Look
by DrKCooper
Summary: Maura has a power over Jane. That power? The look. Pre-established relationship. Rizzles smut.


_Disclaimer: All recognizable _Rizzoli & Isles_ characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners including, but not limited to Tess Gerritsen. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fan fiction story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No financial gain is associated with the publishing of this story. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Author's Note: This is a one-shot, rated M for smut. Be warned. Also, the Rizzles Fan Awards voting is currently taking place. I am up for awards in Best Author, Best NC-17 (for "Slow and Steady"), Best Angst (for "Four" and "Reactions") and Best Plot ("Reactions"). Thank you to those who nominated me. You can do a Google search for Rizzles Fan Awards and it will take you to the Wordpress site. If you don't vote for me, that's cool, but please do vote. I myself will be sending all 3 of my votes in the Best Fluff and Best One-Shot categories for "Feels Like This" by socks-lost. That story, however long ago I read it, still resonates with me. Please consider voting for it. –dkc_

_**The Look**_

_"What I'm saying is that I don't get why a person would want to is all," Jane spoke as she poured over the profiles of potential suspects that were stacked in front of her._

_The two women sat in Maura's office, Jane on the couch and Maura behind her desk. Their current case was at a roadblock. Neither woman wanted to go home for the day without making some headway._

_"Jane, getting a degree in Economics is no different than getting a degree in any other field. A person has to have interest in the subject and the belief that they can forge a career for themselves in their chosen field," the doctor finally responded, finding Jane's interest in a particular suspect's profession odd._

_"But it's Economics, Maura!" Jane whined, smiling as she did so, knowing she was being ridiculous as well as cute._

_Maura had taken to wearing reading glasses of late, pointing out on more than one occasion that it isn't unusual for women approaching forty to need vision correction while reading. Jane found this new accessory of Maura's both adorable and sexy. Maura knew this._

_"Jane," Maura said, looking over the frames of her glasses at the seated detective._

_The look Maura gave Jane was one both women knew could be the undoing of the detective. It had been the way Maura convinced Jane to do something when they were merely best friends. Now that they were lovers it had become the easiest way Maura had to arouse the detective, whether purposely or not._

_"Don't do that," Jane growled at the doctor, shifting her position on the couch noticeably._

_"Do what?" Maura smirked._

_"You know what," Jane rasped._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Maura stood from her chair, placing her glasses down and walking out from behind her desk._

_"What are you doing?" Jane was becoming flushed as she watched the doctor's hips sway as she made her way to the office door._

_Maura closed the door, locked it and turned her attention to closing the blinds._

_"Maura…" Jane was beginning to put the pieces together, knowing exactly why the doctor felt the need to give them privacy. The thought made her squirm on the couch._

_"Jane…" Maura imitated the desperate tone of Jane's voice._

_Jane placed the files on the table in front of her, scooting to the edge of the couch as she did so. She attempted to not look at Maura, knowing that if she did, her resolve would crumble. She was no match for Maura Isles. Looking up she watched as Maura hiked up her pencil skirt so that her milky white legs were on full display._

_"Oh…my god," Jane swallowed hard._

_"They're only glasses, " Maura's eyes were piercing as she stood before Jane holding her bunched skirt at her waist._

_"It's more than the glasses, Dr. Isles," Jane matched Maura's look, causing the doctor's breathing to increase._

_"Is that so?" Maura took another step toward Jane, leaving but a foot between Jane's knees and the doctor's bare legs._

_"We agreed we weren't going to do this here," Jane whispered, a smile on her face revealing how insincere her statement was._

_"It's late," was the only response Maura offered, taking a final step toward Jane._

_There was a slight moan from the detective as she slid back against the couch. Maura continued her approach, moving to kneel on the cushions, effectively straddling Jane's lap._

_"Maura…" Jane groaned._

_"Tell me what it is that's more than the glasses," Maura hummed as she lowered herself into Jane's lap causing them both to moan at the sensation of their cores nearly meeting._

_"Hmm…" Jane's hands reached around to hold Maura's lace-covered cheeks. "It's that look, baby."_

_"What look?" Maura whispered, her breathing making it hard to hold her composure._

_"That look you give only me," Jane said as she pulled Maura's hips toward her, Maura's core now pressed below Jane's navel._

_"God," Maura moaned._

_"It's only a look, Jane," Maura smirked again, knowing it was so much more._

_"Mmhmm," Jane's hands worked their way under the thin lace until her hands were palming bare cheeks. "You know what it does to me."_

_"And what is that?" Maura could barely get her words out as Jane's hands began squeezing her ass._

_Both women moaned as Maura's hips bucked in response to each squeeze of Jane's hands. Jane pressed a kiss to Maura's chest just above the place where her noticeable cleavage began. She then began kissing her way from that spot up Maura's luscious neck until she reached the spot that made Maura crazy with need. Jane's tongue flicked the ear lobe before sucking hungrily and causing Maura to cry out._

_"When I do this to you, it makes your nipples harden, right?" Jane hummed against Maura's neck and received a moan in response. "And when I nibble right here…" another moan "…a gush of wetness reaches your outer lips?"_

_"God…yes," the doctor's hips were increasingly thrusting against Jane's body._

_"That's what that look does to me," Jane rasped._

_Jane ran a hand down Maura's chest until she reached the bunched up skirt and what you quickly realized was wet lace._

_"Oh, Maur…" Jane gasped._

_Slipping a finger along the outer edge of the skimpy lace, Jane casually snuck a finger past the material. Her knuckle grazed Maura's wet outer lips causing them both to moan. Using only the back of her finger, she traced the length from soft, neatly trimmed curls to the honey-blonde's entrance. She looked up at that moment to see Maura biting her lip, her eyes closed and her chest heaving with anticipation. Jane then traced her way back up to her starting place._

_"For the love of god, Jane!" Maura demanded as her eyes locked on Jane's and her hips bucked against Jane's finger._

_The woman straddling her lap did not appreciate the detective's deep laugh. Maura's whimper was not ignored, however. Jane rotated her wrist and slowly plunged into the sopping depth that had in a matter of months left her addicted. It hadn't taken a matter of months, of course. It had only taken once for Jane to realize that this is the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life pleasuring._

_"More!" Maura cried._

_Jane, never one to deny Maura anything, answered immediately with another finger. Her fingers found the perfect rhythm as evidenced by Maura's panting and crying Jane's name repeatedly._

_"Jane, oh…" Maura cried. "Fuck! Harder!"_

_Not above a smirk, Jane's face portrayed how pleased she was with being able to do this to her best friend, the love of her life._

_Jane matched Maura's movements and thrust faster, deeper, harder. Riding Jane for all she was worth, Maura felt herself begin to tense in preparation for her climax. Jane, too, felt the climax nearing and curled her fingers at the exact moment to carry Maura into bliss. Maura's walls clenched, holding Jane's fingers inside her. She worked to catch her breath as her upper body collapsed forward against Jane. Jane pressed soft kisses to her temple, whispering the doctor's name with a love behind it that only Jane possessed._

_"Baby," Jane hummed. "God, you are sexy."_

_Maura attempted to stand, but had no power in her legs. The movement was enough for Jane to slowly remove her fingers, wrapping her arms around Maura after. _

_"Why did we ever say we wouldn't do this here?" Maura said, a smile revealing itself in the tone of her voice._

_"Because it could be very, very dangerous," Jane husked._

_"Is that so, Detective Rizzoli?" Maura whispered in her ear._

_"It's that look, Dr. Isles. I am powerless when you give me that look," she pressed her cheek to Jane's._

_"If only I'd known about this power years ago…"_

_-__finis__-_


End file.
